Hotel Night
by CupCakesOnFire212
Summary: One-Shot What happens when Krystal and Ross meet at a hotel Rated M for Sexual Content Please R/R


Krystal POV

I walked down to the kitchen of the hotel I was staying in at midnight. I didn't bother to put on a robe because, well, it was midnight, and who else would have developed a crazy thirst in the middle of the night and have the plumbing system in their room not working? I mean I was only wearing a short night gown that was white with black lace outlining my breasts, but, like I said, who else would be there to see it?

I poured a glass of water and dropped ice cubes into it, so it'd be extra cold. I started to walk toward the elevator, when, BAM!, some handsome guy with blonde hair and dark roots bumped into me with a sleepy face. "Huh!" I screamed in response to the coolness.

"Oh, sorry," he said as his eyes traveled down to my breasts which were now completely visible through my soaking wet nightgown. He swallowed, "Um, I'm Ross, the lead singer of R5."

"Who?"

"R5. That's my band."

"Oh, umm, maybe right now's not a great time to talk considering my night gown is see through," I said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, right," he said while removing his shirt and handing it to me.

"Thanks," I said as I put it on while watching his sexy six pack.

"You're welcome," he said while smiling kind of embarrassed about his body being exposed.

"If you just walk up with me to my room, I can get this right back to you."

"Sure," he said.

"So, you're in a band," I say as we get onto the elevator.

"Yup, R5. In fact, we're on a tour right now."

_That's sexy, _I thought, _and so are those abs. People tell me I'm sexy, I wonder what it'd be like if we hooked up. "_Oh, that's really cool."

"Thanks, we have big plans for the future."

_I have big plans for the next hour. _"So, here's my room," I said as we arrived at room A35. "Come in," I said as I deviously smiled.

"Okay."

"One second," I say as I head into the bathroom, purposely leaving the door open a crack in hopes that he'd watch me change. I "accidently" kick the door open just a bit as I pull the nightgown and shirt over my head facing the door. Ross' jaw dropped as I saw something growing out of his pants. Good, so he was on the same page as me.

I walked over to him and smiled seductively, "You like?"

"Like? I love," he said as he pulled my face to his and kissed me passionately.

He put his tongue at my lips begging for entrance.

Ross POV

Finally, she let me in. I explored every inch of her mouth from beneath her tongue to her cheek bones to the roof of her mouth before she started to remove my pants. She swiftly removed my boxers and stared at my eight inch cock.

"I don't even know your name," I said as she lowered her mouth to my manhood.

"Krystal, with a K," she said with a smile before taking me into her mouth. I moaned in pleasure.

Third person POV

Ross plunged his dick into her mouth. In and Out. In and Out. She tried hard to fight the gag reflex and it worked. He put his hands on her head and started to push her mouth over his cock more. "Mmm," he moaned.

She said, "Fuck me, please," she whispered into his ear.

"Turn around," he whispered seductively.

He started swatting her ass.

_Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat. _

"Let's take this to shower," she said.

He swatted her again, this time he used the water as a lubricant to slip through her butt cheeks.

"Aw, fuck Ross." She cried in pleasure "Fuck me harder."

At first it was pain, but her expression quickly changed.

"Flip over" Ross wanted to murder her vagina.

Ross was one to live up to his word and so he did.

"Oww" she moan "I can't to- ow, oh fuck Ross. Fuck me harder."

He smiled as his seed poured into her. He moaned "I won."

But he did not stop there.

_In Out In out. _Hearing Krystal's sexy moans turned him on so much, he just kept on going.

"Ross I'm gonna cum," She was gasping for air "ROSS!" She shrieked.

He quickly started tongue fucked her as she cumed into his mouth.

"Oh fuck Krystal." He said as the started to settled down.

They fell asleep, because they were so tired from the previous events.

"We should do this again" Ross whispered as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Why do you have to go" she whined as he got to leave.

"It is my last day in L.A."

"But-"

"Shh, don't worry I left my number on the table."

"Bye, I guess for now" Krystal was unsure of what to say now.

"For now see ya soon Krystal."

**HEYYYYYYY YO,**

**This one-shot was for Kf103pixe Go check her out**

**Her fanfic let there be love welcomed me to (Awesomeness of a website)**

**Her stories are awesome SO GOOOOOOO CHECK THEM**

**please R/R it would make my day**

**CUPCAKESONFIRE212**


End file.
